


The Start of Something New; or Unlikely Friends(?) Bonded Through A Chance Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wrong Number, Bisexual Jason Todd, Developing Friendships, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gay Garfield Logan, Getting to Know Each Other, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson but only for a little while, Jason gives good advice, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rachel and Gar are best friends, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gar is minding his business on a warm Wednesday evening when he gets a text from an unknown number.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Apparently this isn't Dick

**Author's Note:**

> okay... here goes! i was catching up on s2 of titans recently and somehow realised how much i love jason/gar?? i dunno. anyway here's a random wrong number au. also i'm sorry at how short the first chapter is but i need to figure out what i'm doing with this fic

  
Are you back in Blüdhaven yet?  
  
Dick  
  
hey calm down with the insults :(  
  


It was a Wednesday afternoon when Gar got a text from a random number. He was halfway through studying for an upcoming Physics exam, so took the opportunity to slack off gratefully. Surely this must be a gift from whatever God was up there.

  
It's your name.  
  
Whatever, are you still in Gotham or not?  
  
idk who this dick guy is, sorry  
  
Quit playing around, B gave me your number  
  
i promise u i don't know who dick is  
  


The person didn't text back for a few minutes and Gar thought they'd blocked his number after realising their mistake. It was alright. He hadn't planned to make any friends through accidental texts. He carried on, albeit reluctantly, with his work until it hit six. He decided it wouldn't be too catastrophic for his grade if he relaxed for a while and had something to eat.

With that in mind, he headed out of his room and to the kitchen.

Gar had lived on his own for a few years now. He didn't visit home often, mainly because he was swamped in work all the time, but he was fine with it. Honestly, he thought he was better off.

Besides not being able to cook a decent meal, or afford one for that matter, he was doing alright on his own.

Gar didn't think about the text message again until after he'd finished eating the ramen he'd made. Even then, he only thought about it because he got another.

  
Apparently this isn't Dick  
  
nope  
  
that's what i've been trying to tell u  
  
😔  
  
Okay, cool  
  
nice  
  
so we aren't going to become unlikely friends bonded through a chance encounter?  
  


He snorted to himself and grinned at the message thread as he put his bowl in the sink. That wasn't Present Gar's problem. He'd leave it to Future Gar to clean that up.

He went back to his bedroom and another text came through.

  
No  
  
i'm hurt  
  


The mystery person didn't seem to be very talkative, and so Gar left it at that. There was no use bothering a stranger just because he was bored.


	2. are u good with women?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter was so short (like 300 words i think) and im sorry!  
> i had the idea for this au and got the text message skin set up and just wanted to post something of them  
> chapters will start getting longer and i'll probably aim for them all to be over 1k at some point  
> with that said, here's another short chapter

Gar didn't know what he'd done to be dragged out on his day off by Rachel. Surely, he thought, there was something atrocious he did in a past life that meant he had to go dress shopping at 10 in the morning.

Rachel had been Gar's friend for as long as either of them could remember. There were photo albums with pictures of them as toddlers. Neither of them quite knew how they met, but their families seemed close so they suspected that must be it. Rachel was two years younger than he was, but you could barely tell. If anyone ever brought it up, he blamed it on being short despite being average for his age.

Rachel was going to her prom later in the year. Gar didn't take her for a girl who would be interested in dances at all, but apparently she was. 

And that's how he ended up with Rachel Roth, the girl who never wore anything besides black, picking out dresses on a Saturday.

"Rach? This is the fifth one. They all looked fine." He insisted, trying his best so that it didn't sound too much like a complaint.

"Yeah, but none of them are... you know. Me."

Gar stopped himself from huffing. This was difficult. He didn't know the next thing about dresses, or fashion - evident by the hoodie he was wearing. It was as if it was the only piece of clothing he owned.

"Alright. Just..." He stood up from the chair next to the changing room, "Go back in, I'll go find something else."

"Gar..."

"Trust me on this! If not your best friend, who else is going to find the perfect dress for you?" He said with a grin before going back into the store.

Five minutes into this, he realised he'd made a grave mistake. It turns out he didn't know the next thing about women either. Half of the dresses looked the same, and the only thing he'd decided on was that he liked the dark purple ones best.

Then, he had a stroke of genius.

  
are u good with women  
  
bff wants my help picking out a dress and they all look the exact same!  
  
help :(  
  


In all honest, Gar didn't expect an answer. He put his phone away with a grin and considered just picking one and trying his luck. His phone beeped.

  
Only because you sound absolutely pathetic  
  


He internally fist pumped (not externally, because some of the staff in the store were already giving him weird looks).

  
Show me the options then  
  
I might be awesome but I'm not a fucking telepath  
  


Gar snorted to himself and so began the long process of pulling out dresses he thought might be suitable, only to have them entirely shot down.

They must have gone through fifteen dresses before the stranger finally approved of one, and Gar immediately decided that was the one he would take back to Rachel.

  
ok that's the one  
  
Seriously? The first one  
  
No wonder you're in the friendzone, can't even pick out a dress  
  
i am not in the friendzone!  
  
i do not like her that way  
  


Gar got left on read.

Taking that as the end of the conversation, he glanced at the dress before returning to the changing room. 

"Rachel, I got one."

She huffed in relief. "Finally! I thought you'd gotten lost out there." He passed her the dress through the curtain and she went quiet.

Oh no. He'd chosen the wrong colour, hadn't he? He knew the style didn't scream Rachel. What was he thinking?

He sat back down with a renewed feeling of anxiety.

Rachel came out a few minutes later and... Yeah. Maybe Gar had made the right decision. 

The dress was a deep purple, a little darker than the ones Gar had first looked at. It had an open back, which was something Rachel had been oddly against getting, but now he couldn't see why because she looked amazing. Rachel seemed to notice too.

She didn't say anything, looking at herself in the mirror for a good few minutes before catching Gar's eye.

"I love it!" She squealed and dragged Gar in for a forceful hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Gar."

He grinned, returning the hug quickly before letting her go. "Yeah, I know. I'm great." He chuckled. "Okay, go get ready so we can leave. Please?" He said with a playful pout.

Rachel nodded with a smile and disappeared into the changing room again.

  
jokes on u she loved it  
  
Cool  
  
i'm useless with dress shopping  
  
how are u good at it  
  
wrong number man has a girlfriend? 👀  
  
Yes, not that it's any of your business  
  
rude  
  
ok ttyl stranger  
  


This mystery person seemed to really like leaving him on read, he thought as Rachel paid for the dress and they left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for rachel's dress, i was thinking something like this  
> https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/2106385/1000/burgundy-dress-DQ-9851-a.jpg  
> but northwestern purple

**Author's Note:**

> this also needs to be said;  
> jason is robin (18 y/o)  
> dick is nightwing (29 y/o)  
> gar is just a poor college student who can't cook for the life of him (19 y/o)


End file.
